


Spin the Wand

by brainless_fryingpan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainless_fryingpan/pseuds/brainless_fryingpan
Summary: It's just a game... Right?Written in the same format as cursed child





	Spin the Wand

Scene 1: The Wand on the Train

On Hogwarts express. Scorpius and Albus are accompanied by Rose and James as well as a few other friends. They are about an hour into a long ride. 

Rose: That’s it. I’m bored out of my mind and we still have hours left on this godforsaken train. We’re playing a game. 

James: What did you have in mind?

Rose: How about spin the wand?  
(excuses throughout compartment)  
Oh come on. We’re in 5th year now, it’s about time we started acting like it.

Scorpius: I’ll play.

Rose: See? At least there’s someone else with some maturity in this compartment. So who else is in?  
(general groans as students join in one by one)

James: I’ll start.  
(Wand spins to Polly Chapman)

They take turns spinning, laughing as they go, landing on all the combinations excepting those with Scorpius and Albus. Then the wand pairs them together. They stare at each other for a moment, confirming what they already know.

Polly: Well go on then you two, we haven’t got all day!

Albus: Right.  
(The boys stand up and place their hands awkwardly on each other)

Scorpius: Is this okay?  
(Referring to his positioning)

Rose: It’s fine. 

They look at each other and take a deep breath then jump in. This isn't like the other meaningless wand kisses, it lasts several seconds and there is some definite tongue involved. They come out bright red.

James: (jokingly) Oy, you two! Stop overachieving and let us pretend we know what we’re doing!

Albus: I don't-We don’t…

Rose: I’m bored of this game. Let’s go find the trolley witch. 

Polly: I heard they had to hire a new one this year, and that her Pumpkin pasties are even better than the old one’s.

James: Pasties, Schmasties. I’m gonna go find me and king lips over here (elbows Albus) Some chocolate frogs.

The rest of the group leaves, leaving Albus and Scorpius behind.

Albus: (Trying to diffuse the awkwardness) So, pepper imps then?

Scorpius: I always did say they were the king of the sweets. (Smiles weakly)

Both exit the compartment, obviously unsure of their body language.

Scene 2: The dormitory

Albus: Are you sure you want the top bunk?

Scorpius: Yeah, people have a tendency not to notice there’s nothing above their heads.

Albus: What do you mean?

Scorpius: (embarrassed) Over the summer, I kind of started having nightmares… About my mum and all. And I would get kind of loud. So now I’ve started charming my bed so no one can see or hear me...  
Works perfectly, and it got me out of counselling (weak chuckle). Anyways we’d better run or else we’ll miss dinner. (Turns to leave)

Albus: Scorpius wait. (Scorpius turns) 

Albus envelops Scorpius in a fierce bear hug, and they hold for several seconds. They are both blushing when they let go.

Albus: Anyways, dinner.


End file.
